1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for directing light from the interior of an article of furniture or furnishing object to the exterior visible surface of the article of furniture or furnishing object, thereby creating an attractive visual effect.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
It is well known to utilize external light sources such as spot lights and indirect lighting sources to create pleasing and attractive visual effects. These external light sources have been employed extensively to accent various artistic creations and to enhance the appearance of the decorative schemes of rooms, offices and the like.
Light sources have also been located in the interiors of a variety of different furnishing objects and articles to create an attractive external visual appearance. Thus it is apparent that light can measurably enhance the appearance and attraction of various objects and can be effectively utilized to create desirable visual effect in a decorative scheme.